


Christmas Present

by Orithain, Rina9294



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so busy not asking and not telling that they almost missed what was right under their noses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

Colonel Jack O’Neill walked into medical at Stargate Command, looked around at the cheerful greenery and tinsel seemingly dripping from every surface, and he pulled a face.

"Merry Christmas, Colonel," Dr. Fraser greeted him cheerfully, as she came forward. She knew he was only there because he was due for a routine physical, so there was no need to be concerned.

"Bah, humbug," Jack grumbled in reply.

"Is that any way to act, Col. Scrooge?" Janet laughed. "Just look at Daniel. He hasn’t even complained about the six nurses who’ve kissed him since I hung the mistletoe over his head."

Jack turned to stare at his friend, whom he hadn’t noticed at first due to a screen blocking his view as he’d come in.

"Keep that attitude up and you’re going to have ghosts visiting you at night, Jack," Daniel called.

"Very funny. Does that make you Bob Cratchett?" Jack retorted, stripping down to his skivvies for the first part of the examination. "And who would you cast as Tiny Tim? Teal’c?"

Daniel snickered. "I don’t think I could carry him on my shoulder without ending up on the floor so perhaps Marley... He could rattle chains well."

"And Gen. Hammond as the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Jack snorted a laugh. "You really are nuts, Daniel. What are you doing in here anyhow?"

"Same thing as you, I think, though I seem to be enjoying it more." Daniel looked away from Jack in time to accept another kiss from one of the nurses. "Might be because I haven’t reached the age where I have to ‘bend over and cough’."

Jack glared. "Very funny. You just like all the nurses kissing you, you Casanova in archeologist’s clothing."

"Don’t pout, Jack, I’ll kiss you too if you want," Daniel offered.

Eyebrows rising, Jack replied, "You’d get one hell of a shock if I took you up on that, Dr. Jackson."

Daniel looked up at the mistletoe hanging over his head, then back at Jack. "So shock me, though you might want to wait until after they take your blood pressure to do it."

Jack stared at him, then looked over at Janet, who suddenly found a reason to go to her office for a moment. He stalked toward Daniel, not blinking, and planted a hand on either side of him. "Be careful what you wish for, Danny."

"Why? Because I might get it?" Daniel answered before catching Jack’s face between his hands and kissing him, though it was a deeper kiss than he’d shared with the nurses.

When Daniel finally sat back, Jack straightened up and stared down at him silently, not moving until Janet returned and drew him away to begin his tests. "Don’t disappear, Danny; we have a lot to talk about," he said over his shoulder.

"I wouldn’t dream of it," Daniel murmured thoughtfully, watching while Janet led Jack down the hall toward the cardio testing area.

~*~

"As usual, Colonel, you’re fit for duty," Dr. Fraser announced a little while later. "Will I see you at the Christmas party tonight?" she asked, expecting the usual no.

"Anything’s possible, doc." Jack grinned at her surprised expression and waved cheerily as he headed for Daniel’s office, sure he’d find the archeologist there.

He stepped inside and shut and locked the door, leaning back against it as the oblivious archeologist continued whatever it was he was doing. After a couple of minutes, he grew tired of watching and said loudly, "Daniel!"

"Hmm? Oh, Jack. Janet finished with you then?"

"Very observant, Dr. Jackson. Now I believe you and I have some unfinished business?"

"We do?" Daniel asked, unable to prevent the small smile that curved his lips. "You mean we’re casting the rest of _A Christmas Carol_?"

Jack’s eyebrows rose, and he pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding up a sprig of mistletoe over his head. "Not quite."

Daniel smiled. "Ahh, that business."

"Yes, that business." Jack paced forward, coming around the desk and stopping beside Daniel. He reached out, curled a hand around the back of Daniel’s neck and pulled him forward into a deep kiss.

While Daniel had been prepared for the kiss and had expected Jack’s dominance, he was surprised at the colonel’s finesse and found his arms going to Jack’s shoulders and holding him in as their tongues slid against each other’s.

When Jack straightened up again, he eyed Daniel with amused interest. "I think there’s something about your preferences that you haven’t told me, Daniel."

"I could say the same for you, Jack," Daniel shot back. "Hello, military organization here, I wasn’t going to parade the fact that I’m bi around, not unless there was someone who interested me."

"Thanks, I think." Jack eyed him. "Not like I could make a show of it either, you know. Don’t ask, don’t tell, and all that. Military _officer_ here."

Daniel nodded, chuckling quietly. "It’ll be our little secret."

"Hopefully not _too_ little," Jack replied. "Or do you only bottom?" he taunted with a grin.

"Oh, now that was really funny," Daniel snorted. "Does that line ever work?"

"Dunno, it’s the first I’ve tried it. What do you think?"

"I’ll let you know in the morning," Daniel murmured, pulling Jack down for another kiss.

"I like the way you think. Your place or mine? ‘Cause no way are we doing this on the base."

"Yours is closer," Daniel said logically, turning away for a moment to shut down the file he’d been working on and turn off his computer.

"Smart man." Jack moved up behind him so when Daniel stood up, they were pressed together, and he stole another kiss. "To tide us over till we get there. You want to follow me or ride back with me and I can give you a ride to base when we’re due back?"

"I’ll follow you," Daniel rasped, licking his lips. "It’ll probably be safer that way."

"Just don’t change your mind on the way." Jack watched Daniel’s tongue hungrily before he forced himself to step back, reminding himself that he would have plenty of opportunity to explore as soon as they got to his house. "I’ll even throw in a couple of steaks for dinner."

Daniel nodded and reached for the sprig of greenery Jack had dropped on his desk. "And I’ll bring the mistletoe."

"Oh good, I have a few ideas on where to hang it." With a final lascivious smirk, Jack turned on his heel and strode out of the office toward the elevator, eager to get home and play ‘explore the archeologist’.

~*~

"My God, you really are Scrooge," Daniel said, looking around Jack’s decoration-free home and shaking his head. "Are you going to ration out the coals for the steak too, or should I have brought my own?"

"Very funny, Dr. Jackson. I’ll even let you have a beer, and I don’t make that offer to many people. Why should I put up all that crap when there’s no one but me here?"

Daniel shrugged. "Why not? Decorations and that type of things often bring comfort and a feeling of well-being in many cultures."

"I find comfort and a sense of well-being in being able to walk around my own home with stepping on pine needles or tripping over ridiculous decorations every time I turn around."

"I think I’ll take that beer now. I’m going to need it."

Grinning, Jack headed into the kitchen and returned carrying two bottles. "I just got a second steak out to thaw. Unless you’re hungry, we can wait dinner for a while? Or I could stick it in the microwave to thaw if you want to eat right away."

"I can wait, it’ll give us time to put those up." Daniel nodded toward the bags he’d brought in while Jack was getting the beers.

"Put _what_ up?" Jack glared suspiciously at the bags, then at Daniel. "What are you up to, Daniel?"

"Take a look and see," Daniel offered, grinning at Jack over the top of his beer. "Unless, of course, you’re too scared to."

"I was in Special Forces. I’m not afraid of a couple of shopping bags." Jack still appeared deeply suspicious as he put his beer down after another fortifying swallow and went over to poke into the bags. He immediately groaned and turned to give Daniel a dirty look. "When did you have time to get this?"

Daniel smiled mysteriously. "I had help, and if you get them all put up, there’s a surprise at the bottom."

"Not quite what I had in mind for before-dinner recreation," Jack sighed, pulling out an obnoxiously cheerful snowman complete with top hat and bowtie and setting it on the coffee table. "You realize that I’m going to get you for this, right, Daniel?"

"This is what you’re getting for before-dinner recreation; the surprise is for after dinner. I’ll even help so you don’t hurt yourself with the garland or try to make a garrote out of it."

"And here I thought that at least one thing in all this would be useful," Jack retorted, rolling his eyes. Apparently he was decorating for Christmas whether he liked it or not. "You’re a pain in the ass, Daniel."

Daniel smiled sunnily as he pulled a small Christmas tree from one of the bags. "And here you were worried I was small..."

"’It’s a Charlie Brown Christmas,’" Jack sighed. "Should I expect Snoopy to appear next?"

"No, but maybe the Heat Miser will," Daniel offered, setting the tree up on a table near the window and plugging in the lights that were already affixed to it.

"Is there any Christmas cartoon you haven’t seen?" Jack finally laughed, pulling out a decorated wreath and hook and carrying them to the front door. "You’re not going to want to watch them all, are you?"

"I thought decorations were enough trauma for you tonight," Daniel answered, taking a drink from his bottle before starting to loop garland over the window frames.

"Thank you. Somehow Rudolf and sex don’t go well together." Jack shut the front door and returned to the bag, pulling out a pair of fat sculpted candles that were Santa and Mrs. Claus. "For shame, Danny. Shouldn’t the old guy get one of the elves?"

"That’s a case of someone definitely being too small." Daniel walked over to the stereo and put in a CD of Christmas music. "There, that’s better."

"Given it a lot of thought, have you?" Jack chuckled, looking around in disbelief. "You realize you’re going to have to stay here till after Christmas now that you’ve put all this up, right?"

Daniel looked back at Jack, his eyebrows arching over his glasses. "Really? And why is that?"

"Because you’re not leaving me with a house full of Christmas stuff," Jack replied emphatically. He looked away and added quietly, "Charlie loved Christmas. Used to insist we decorate the house from top to bottom."

_  
_

Shit. Daniel moved back to Jack’s side and slid an arm around his waist. "I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that was why..."

"’Sokay. I can’t blame Christmas, right?" Jack sighed and turned into Daniel’s embrace. "Just don’t want to be alone with it, okay? I’m not ready for that. I need some new memories first." He shook off his mood or at least tried to. "Ready for another beer?"

"Sure," Daniel answered, willing to agree to just about anything at that point. "And guess you’re stuck with me then."

"I sorta thought that was the plan when we left your office," Jack pointed out. "I don’t do one-night stands, Danny, and I don’t think you do either. I wouldn’t be risking my career if I didn’t want more than that."

"Mmm, true, considering how long we’ve known each other, it really isn’t much of a change." Daniel smiled at that.

"Well, there is one fairly major change involved," Jack pointed out, chuckling. "If you don’t think so, you’ve had some _really_ bad sex up till now."

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "No, quality has never been a problem, just quantity since Sha’re died." He sobered a bit at that and unconsciously leaned into Jack’s side.

Jack hugged him close. "That was another reason I never said anything even the couple times I thought you might be interested. The way you lost her, first to the Goa’uld and then when she actually died... Mourning takes time." He smiled briefly. "I’ll have to get Dr. Fraser something really nice for having that mistletoe."

"So will I," Daniel murmured. "And yes, it does, though for all your waiting I was beginning to think I was wrong about _your_ interest."

"Hey, I was being Mr. Sensitive. Letting you grieve and all." Jack could see that Daniel wasn’t buying it. "Well, I was! That and I really wasn’t sure that you _were_ interested, and I didn’t want to screw up the team if you weren’t and I blew it."

"You, Mr. Sensitive, uh huh." Daniel snorted out a laugh. "I like the other excuse better because it does make sense. Now that you are sure though..."

"We can do something about it." Jack smiled slowly, his hand once again curling around the back of Daniel’s neck to draw him into a kiss. This time he allowed himself to explore the body he’d fantasized about, hands stroking over the muscular back hidden beneath the shirt and curving down to cup Daniel’s ass.

"Before dinner?" Daniel chuckled. "You must think I’m a cheap date, though in this case, I’ll have to admit I am."

"Dinner is much better when you work up an appetite." Jack started nibbling at Daniel’s throat, tasting him hungrily. "God, you taste good, even better than I imagined."

"And how did you imagine I’d taste?" Daniel asked, tilting his head back and fighting to keep his eyes from closing.

"Good. Salty and maybe just a little dusty from all those ancient tomes and tombs that fascinate you so much. Can’t wait to taste more of you."

"So does this mean you’re going to taste of gun oil and brass polish?" Daniel murmured, reaching for Jack’s shirt and working at the buttons.

"Dunno. You’ll have to let me know. Hasn’t been anyone to tell me for a while." Jack smiled at him, brown eyes watching the clever fingers start to undress him.

Once he’d undone all the buttons, Daniel pushed the soft cotton open and ran a hand over Jack’s chest, feeling solid muscle clench beneath his fingers. "The thrill of discovery, you know how I love it," he murmured, leaning in to lick his way over Jack’s collarbone.

"Glad I could provide you with some excitement," Jack replied, his breathing growing erratic. He hooked his thumbs into Daniel’s waistband, lightly rubbing the skin beneath. "Maybe we should move this upstairs?" he suggested.

Daniel nodded, his own breath catching in his throat. "I think we’re both too old to be rolling around on the floor, especially since we have to go to work tomorrow."

"I’d hate to have to explain why both of us are hunched over like old men," Jack laughed, steering Daniel toward the stairs, eager to move to the next step. "I’ve dreamed of you in my bed so many times, Danny. I can hardly believe this is real."

"Not there yet," Daniel reminded him, nudging Jack forward in the interest of getting there.

"Almost, though." Jack picked up his pace, catching Daniel’s hand in his to draw him along as he hurried toward the bedroom. Once inside, he toppled Daniel onto the bed and stood beside it, eyeing him. "God, you look right there."

Daniel pushed up onto his elbows, straightening his glasses and looking up at Jack hungrily. "That may be, but having you in it with me would be a hell of a lot better from this end."

"Just getting rid of a few things first." Never looking away from Daniel, Jack began to undress, stripping out of his jeans and the shirt Daniel’d already unbuttoned, glad that he’d changed from his uniform before leaving the base. "This works better without clothes."

"Good point," Daniel chuckled, stripping out of his shirt, chinos and socks, leaving him clad only in boxer briefs which restrained a very noticeable erection.

"Oh, dinner and fun all in one." Jack crawled onto the bed and straddled Daniel, lowering his head to mouth Daniel’s cock through the soft fabric, his own cock pressing into his lover’s thigh.

"Leaving me without anything to eat?" Daniel asked, groaning at the feeling of Jack nibbling at his cock.

"Can’t have that." Jack twisted around so that he was head to foot with Daniel, his erection dangling over the archeologist’s face while he drew Daniel deep into his mouth.

"Damn right," Daniel purred, giving a groan when Jack stripped off his underwear and took him in. Wanting the other man to feel the same, he grasped Jack’s hips in his hands and caught the head of his erection between his lips, licking at the hot flesh and then taking it deeper.

Jack moaned around his own mouthful, his hips thrusting involuntarily before he regained control, albeit shakily. Danny was _very_ good at that. He slowly lowered his head, taking Daniel deeper until the head of his cock slipped into Jack’s throat.

Daniel’s groan reverberated around Jack’s erection, and he felt the older man shudder above him, but what Jack was doing to him felt too good for it to register. He thrust upward, at the same time gripping Jack’s hips tighter and sucking hard on his shaft. This wasn’t going to take long—it had been too long for him—and he wanted Jack to come as well.

Jack moaned again, his hips thrusting slightly, and he reached around Daniel to press a finger into him, his own body tightening as Daniel sucked on him, the pleasure mounting.

Daniel’s whole body twitched, and he arched up spastically, his orgasm boiling out of him as he moaned around Jack’s cock, lost in the sensation.

Jack felt the spasm in Daniel’s cock, and he swallowed again, momentarily distracted from his own imminent orgasm. He pulled back just enough to hold Daniel in his mouth, wanting to taste him as he came.

Mumbling incoherently in a language that probably wasn’t English, Daniel writhed on the bed, not losing contact with Jack’s cock but for the moment lost in his own pleasure. Once he recovered slightly, however, he returned to his enjoyable task, sucking on Jack hungrily, wanting to feel and taste his orgasm.

Jack let the now soft cock fall from his mouth, not wanting to chance biting him, and he cried out as his climax overwhelmed him, his fingers finding and lacing through Daniel’s.

"I -" Daniel rasped when he could speak again. "I think that was a good first course."

Jack grinned. "Merry Christmas to us."

**END**


End file.
